


Beauty and Violence

by AndInThoseMoments



Series: Trust and Teamwork [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assets & Handlers, BAMF Natasha, Gen, Protective Phil Coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndInThoseMoments/pseuds/AndInThoseMoments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson watches Natasha work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and Violence

**Author's Note:**

> There is a very slight mention of someone being drugged in this chapter - nothing bad comes of it, but I know it could be triggering for someone, so I'm warning for it.
> 
> Thank you to Shadowhaloedangel for her proofreading as always.
> 
> Written for the prompt: Flowers

Coulson watched across the room as Agent Romanoff walked in, the short black dress she was wearing clinging to her, but falling in a way that hid the concealed weaponry strapped to her body. Her sleeves were long, and around her wrists were two silver bracelets, blades concealed within them. She didn't wobble as she made her way along in heels that seemed impossibly high, heading straight to the bar and smiling widely at the man there. 

She leaned in, ordering a drink and licking her lips slightly, her gaze fixed on the barman as she slipped a five dollar tip into the glass. He smiled at her, preparing the drink, and handing it over. A lot of people were staring at her, but Natasha took it all in her stride.

She looked like any other beautiful lady at the bar, drinking and looking around the room. It was Ladies' Night, and there were a few women on their own, seeing who was there. The initial plan for the mission had been to have Clint accompany her, but he was currently recovering in medical. Coulson had offered her the chance to have another agent accompany her, but she said that she'd rather go alone, and he respected that.

It had been the right choice. He watched her circling around the bar, stopping to talk to people now and then, smiling and acting like anyone else. She sat down in a dark corner, sipping her drink, and Coulson heard her voice in his ear through the comms.  
"He's just arrived." She told him. "The intelligence was right for once."

Coulson smirked a little at the exasperation in her voice. He sympathised a great deal.  
"Good. Follow him."  
"Understood." Natasha answered, and she moved back into sight once more, sipping her own drink still as she walked along, hips swaying slightly. She smiled at the target - a drug dealer, who had been dealing with alien technology and mind control substances. Just on the edge of SHIELD's remit, and one that they wanted to eliminate. 

He looked her up and down, and beckoned her over to him. She sashayed over, leaning in close, and laughing at a joke. His arm wrapped around her waist and he led her back to the bar, sitting down with her, and calling over the barman to fetch a drink for both of them.

Natasha was leaning in close to the target, talking to him softly. As she gesticulated, a small sliver of metal transferred from her hand to the his pocket, a tracker firmly in place in case he managed to slip away later. Coulson saw the target leaning in to stroke her hair, smoothing it back from her ear, but she'd palmed her comm a moment earlier, and he moved away again, satisfied. His hand rested on her wrist, and he leaned in to talk to her.

Natasha laughed softly, her hand fastening over his. She was stunning, and Coulson could see how easily she would be able to fool people. He'd known she was good, but seeing her act like this was another thing altogether. As he watched her work, he came to realise that if Natasha had wanted to kill them, had decided that she didn't trust them, they would never have stood a chance. The fact he was still alive said far more about their relationship than he had realised until now.

Coulson had seen plenty of agents playing a role, but there was normally some sign of their true identity underneath it; however this woman, this stunning laughing American redhead with a Southern accent and a comfortable and physical manner was nothing like the Natasha he knew. Agent Romanoff was an incredible actor, and she was so beautiful as she did it.

Her beauty in no way was a weakness though. It was a strength. She had no comm now, but they had both known that there was a possibility she would have to remove it. She was capable of flying on her own.

She stood up again, stumbling slightly as she did so, and half-falling into the target's arms. He supported her, his hand on her thigh, and he leaned in again. From his position, Coulson could read his lips.  
"Want to come home with me?"  
She nodded, walking with him, staggering a little, her limbs seeming slightly heavy. For a moment, Coulson wondered if her drink had got to her, but he couldn't help her now. The door swung open in front of the two of them, and the target left with Natasha and four large body guards.

Coulson fought down the urge to panic. He could trust Natasha, he knew that.  
"Sir." Her voice sounded in his ear a few moments later, impossibly quickly for the number of hostiles she had left with. "We're ready for you."  
Coulson put a tip down, running outside and turning into the grotty alleyway that they had found and picked out for this mission. She was crouched over the figure of the dealer, a knife against his throat, one foot pressed against his side to keep him down. He was panting. At the side of the alleyway the bodies of the bodyguards were piled together, and Natasha's arms were splashed with vivid red.

Coulson gazed, for a moment stunned by her. He remembered back in the Rangers, when Nick had laughed at the fact that the Russian troops named their tanks after flowers. At this moment, it all made sense.

She smirked at him, and he came back to reality.  
"Sorry for the delay sir. He slipped me something."  
Coulson walked over, sighing slightly. His agents were trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Quite a short update this time, but there is more on its way soon - just had to get this chapter out of the way first.


End file.
